(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional shackle structure, and more particularly to a shackle, wherein two ends of a tube of the shackle are formed respectively with a holding space for emplacing a USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash disk and an LED (Light Emitting Diode) illuminating assembly, such that the shackle can be provided with both a function of storing digital data and a function of illuminating.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional shackle 10 is provided with an elliptical tube 11, an interior of which is formed with an opening. An end of the opening of the tube 11 is pivoted with a locking member 13 which can be pivotally locked on the other end of the tube 11 to close the opening. Therefore, by locking with the locking member 13, the shackle 10 can be widely applied to a daily life, such as a shackle used in rock climbing, or in a key chain.
However, the aforementioned conventional shackle is only applied in linking with an object, and is therefore only provided with a single function without having other purposes. Accordingly, the shackle is not provided with the sufficient function and is not in compliance with requirement of multi-functions.